


Two Souls

by Bunbunbun



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Inu no Taishou is a Softie, Inu no Taishou lives (sort of), Mirrors moments and arcs from the anime but diverges from the plot quite a bit, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunbunbun/pseuds/Bunbunbun
Summary: For as long as she could remember, as far back as her memories could stretch, Moroha had never been alone. She didn’t know her parents or where she came from, or really how she had gotten here at all.Despite this, she had never been alone. Moroha knew she was loved. Moroha knew she was precious. She knew she was strong.She knew all of these things, because Moroha had another person who lived in her soul.He called himself her grandfather.An AU in which Moroha and Toga have a soul-bond.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Rin, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Towa & Moroha & Setsuna, Inu no Taishou & Moroha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku (Inuyasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru & Moroha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember, as far back as her memories could stretch, Moroha had never been alone. She didn’t know her parents or where she came from, or really how she had gotten here at all.

Despite this, she had never been alone. Moroha knew she was loved. Moroha knew she was precious. She knew she was strong.

She knew all of these things, because Moroha had another person who lived in her soul.

He called himself her grandfather. His presence wasn’t always… present. Sometimes his consciousness drifted away from hers, as though he were taking a nap or going on a walk. But he was always still there, and he always returned when she called for him.

Grandfather told her many things. She was very young, so she didn’t always understand, but she did her best to listen anyway.

She was a half demon, he said. Or rather, a quarter demon. His half demon son had fallen in love with a precious human priestess, and the result was Moroha; a being possessing the strength of a demon and the spiritual power of a human.

His voice was so fond when he told her this. So _proud._ Moroha didn’t...really understand the “parents” stuff. She knew it was important, because Grandfather cared so much about it. But she had always been alone, hadn’t she?

Grandfather told her he’d explain more when she was older. For now, all she had to do was grow. Grow, live, and be happy.

So, she did.

It wasn’t always easy. She was young, and very small, and sometimes demons thought that meant she’d make a good snack. Some days, it was hard to find food. Some nights she was colder than she would have liked. But she persevered.

At Grandfather’s insistence, she found herself sneaking into a small encampment of human soldiers. They had carts laden down with spare supplies. Were Moroha calling the shots, she would have gone for the money, or maybe that basket of wild grapes, but Grandfather nudged her attention towards a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

 _Your mother is a fine archer,_ he said, his tone simultaneously wistful and knowing.

Moroha rolled her eyes. _Doesn’t mean I’ll be much of a good one, Gramps._

 _You will be._ His tone was certain. _You can do anything._

Moroha fought back a delighted giggle. _Old sap._ She snatched the bow and arrows and darted back into the forest, quiet as a whisper.

Grandfather was right. She was good at this.

The bow in her hands felt as natural as breathing. Her aim could still use some work, to be sure. More often than not, her arrows would sail merrily through the trees instead of striking the target- a crude drawing of a boar she had carved into the side of a large tree. But it was so easy to channel her spiritual power through the arrows. All she needed was time and practice, and she’d be unstoppable.

Her Grandfather seemed to be getting drowsy, but she could feel the pride radiating off him in waves.

 _Sap._ Moroha teased. He made no move to disagree.

Time passed, and Moroha grew stronger. A little taller too, but not by much. That was fine, Grandfather had reassured her. Height had nothing to do with strength. She didn’t completely agree with the sentiment, but Grandfather was stubborn when it came to praising her. She had long since accepted that arguing with the old demon was like trying to stop a river by standing in it; it just flowed right around you and kept going the way it wanted.

 _Our family is stubborn,_ he explained simply.

The words made her pause in her actions. She had been skinning a rabbit for dinner, but she set down her knife, pensive. _I’m older now. You want to tell me about where I came from yet, Gramps?_

He was quiet. And, uncharacteristically, apprehensive.

She sighed through her nose. _I’m strong now. I can fight the demons, and I can even talk to the humans without them thinking I’m some crazy forest hermit._

_...Little princess, that is precisely what you are-_

_Oi, I wasn’t finished!_ Moroha waved her knife in the air, surely looking like quite the crazy forest hermit indeed. _I’m saying you don’t have to coddle me, Gramps. I can handle it. You’ll have to tell me some day, anyway. Might as well get it over with._

He grumbled at that. _It will upset you._

_I’ll be more upset if you keep me waiting. Come on, consider it a bedtime story. You haven’t told me one in a while._

_I’d much rather tell you happy stories, precious one. But as you said, you are old enough to understand now._

He began with his own history. In life, he was known as the great Inu no Taishou. Toga, lord of the West. He had two wives; one who bore him a full demon son, Sesshomaru. Another, his human wife, Izayoi. She had given him a half demon son, Inuyasha. While Grandfather had plenty of time in life with his eldest son, he lamented that he had never known the younger. As a spirit, he had made his way to the Sacred Tree of Ages with a request. He pleaded with the timeless spirit to allow him, before he passed on into death, to see what became of the son he had never gotten to hold.

The spirit had acquiesced, but not before giving him a grave warning.

_“Inu no Taishou, you must know that if you look forward, you will not be able to look back. Once you have seen the future, you will not be able to follow your beloved into restful death. Do you still wish to do this?”_

His answer had been immediate.

“Your words make it clear that misfortune befalls my son. If I turn away from that, I can say with confidence that Izayoi will attempt to claw her way out of the afterlife and save the boy herself. Show me. I will not ask again.”

The spirit, strangely, seemed pleased and disapproving all at once. _“Yes, I can see that any attempts at changing your mind will be in vain. Do as you will.”_

Watching Inuyasha was hard, for Toga. There were so many different feelings. Rage at the world for daring to treat his son this way, rage at Sesshomaru for rejecting his own brother. Elation at the first love, sorrow at the betrayal. Humor at the fiery little priestess who set his son free, and at how they bickered. (How Izayoi would have adored the girl.)

Boundless pride, when Sesshomaru appeared once more, a small human girl trailing after him. The feeling again, seeing his sons work together to defeat their ultimate foe.

He watched the children settle into their lives, peaceful once more. He watched as Sesshomaru left for a very long time, only to come back and be forced to confront how quickly humans change. The girl, Rin, was a child no more.

While Inuyasha and Kagome simply grew closer as time went on, Sesshomaru and Rin had a very different experience. For his eldest, it was as though he were having to meet the woman all over again. 

She was still _Rin,_ of course. But her eyes now sparkled with a mischievous light. She was devastatingly intelligent and had taken to her studies as a priestess like a fish to water. She lacked Kagome’s ability to fire sacred arrows, but her penchant for purification made her an excellent teammate for Kohaku, and the pair made good money hunting demons in the nearby villages.

Sesshomaru voiced his disapproval. “Cease this behavior at once, Rin. Such outings are dangerous and beneath you.”

To Toga’s glee and Sesshomaru’s horror, Rin had sniffed. “I appreciate the concern, Lord Sesshomaru. Really, I do. I wasn’t asking for your permission, though.” 

It was barely perceptible to the eye, but Toga knew his son well, and he saw the flush that threatened to break Sesshomaru’s perfect composure. 

Perhaps it was uncouth for Toga to feel smug, but he could have sworn that his eldest had said something about how he would never be so weak to fall for a human. Toga may have been the Lord of the West in life, but that didn’t mean he was above being petty.

The day that Rin discovered that she was pregnant, Sesshomaru rejected his title and moved to the village. Kagome welcomed her brother with open arms, and her new sister just as enthusiastically. Inuyasha, ever terrible with his words, disappeared without notice for three days. When he returned, he tossed a tiny parcel to his elder brother.

“Shut up.” Inuyasha had snapped, already stalking away.

“I have not said anything.”

Without turning around the half demon shouted back, “You will. Shut up.”

Carefully, Sesshomaru opened the parcel.

There was a butterfly pendant within. It was perfect, some of the finest craftsmanship Toga had ever seen, and it was clear by the way Sesshomaru grew still that the astonishment was shared. Tiny, sparkling jewels decorated the wings like stars, and the pendant itself was a silver that was so polished that it almost glowed in the dark.

 _Totosai’s work._ Toga smiled. _And he said he would never make pretty things again. Lying old coot._

Rin was, of course, over the moon with the gift, but Sesshomaru stopped her from thanking him. “It was from Inuyasha. I was simply passing it along.”

Rin blinked at that before raising an eyebrow. “...Were you supposed to tell me that?”

“No. He was very emphatic that I was not.”

She swatted at him with a teasing smile. “Stop bullying my brother.”

“No.” A pause, before reluctantly, “...It looks good on you.”

Her grin grew wider. “So, what will you do?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looking more like an imperious cat than a dog. “If I thank him directly, he’ll just be embarrassed and attack me.”

Rin laughed outright at that. “Don’t be direct then. I know how you two communicate, do what you have to do. But if you’re grateful to someone, you should show it.”

Sesshomaru grumbled. But three days later, Kagome was sporting a hair pin that was carved to look like sakura blossoms. The miniscule, delicate flowers were so pink and so real, it almost looked like they had just been plucked right from the bough. Every time Inuyasha saw her wearing it, his face lit up like the sun.

Blissful months passed, and Rin’s belly grew astonishingly large. Kagome predicted that she was pregnant with twins, and Sango agreed fervently.

“Do you think you’ll have twin girls as well, Rin?” Sango practically radiated with enthusiasm.

“I hope so!” Rin’s excitement was a perfect reflection of the demon slayer’s. “Yours are so precious. I’d love two little girls I can pick flowers with! But boys would be wonderful as well!”

Kagome nudged her sister’s shoulder with a knowing grin. “You’re just happy to be a mother, right, Rin?”

“Yes! I-I’ve always wanted a family.” Rin stumbled over her words, embarrassed. Quickly changing the topic, she elbowed Kagome back. “What about you, Kagome? Do you want children?”

Kagome hummed contemplatively. “Maybe someday. I’m not sure.” She combed Rin’s hair back into a low ponytail, and Rin relaxed into the contact. “I love kids, and I think Inuyasha would be a wonderful father. I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

Sango rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “Don’t feel pressured just because we did. I’ve known plenty of women who were very happy without children. And it’s certainly not something to rush into if you don’t think you’re ready. Sometimes I think it’s a harder job than fighting demons.” Her expression grew tender. “It’s rewarding, though.”

“Whether you decide to be a mom or not, we’ll support you!” Rin cheered.

But the days of peace were numbered. Kagome was not given time to contemplate motherhood before the beast arrived.

Rin was in the middle of giving birth when the massive golem of blood soaked clay emerged from the forest. It was decorated with seven rainbow colored pearls; two for its eyes, one upon each limb, and the last on its naval. The pearls granted it monstrous strength, and it’s body simply reformed upon being damaged. It didn’t seem to feel pain at all.

Kagome had just wrapped the younger of the twins in a blanket before Miroku stumbled into the hut, bleeding profusely from a gash on his forehead. “Kagome, the creature draws near. You have to get Rin and the children out of here.” Despite the frenzy outside and the pallor of his skin, Miroku’s voice was certain. “Its attacks seem to be focused on Sesshomaru. We can’t guarantee that it won't hurt them if he is the beast’s target.”

There was no time for debate or hesitation. Miroku helped Kagome to wrap the twins in a shawl and tied that around the priestess’s shoulders. As gently as she could, she wrapped her arm around Rin and pulled her to her feet. Rin groaned in pain at the movement. “Sorry,” Kagome soothed.

They exited the hut to utter chaos. At Sango’s direction, Kohaku was darting away clutching Hisui in his arms. Kirara ran at the man’s side, supporting the unconscious form of Kaede on her back. Jaken was coaxing Kin’u and Gyokuto onto A-Un. Upon spotting them, he waved his little arms. “Over here! Bring her over here, there’s still room for Rin!”

One of the pearls on the Golem flashed, bathing the area in light. Just behind A-Un, a hole opened in space.

And then, just like that, A-Un, Kin’u, Gyokuto, and Jaken were gone, and one of the pearls had vanished.

Sango screamed, the sound ripping through the sudden shocked silence. Miroku’s face twisted, a rage that looked wholly alien on his face consuming his features. Though they were on opposite sides of the field, the two lunged forward in near perfect unison. Sango hurled her hiraikotsu with all her might.

Two more flashes. Two more pearls, gone. With no one to catch it, the Hiraikotsu thudded into the earth.

Shippo transformed into a large bird and practically tackled Kagome and Rin, knocking the women onto his back. Kagome clutched the newborns and their mother against her body protectively.

“Don’t you dare lose!” Shippo wailed to the dog brothers before flinging himself through the air towards the forest.

Inuyasha grunted, just barely managing to duck under another flash from the pearls. “You heard what he said! You’re a dad now, don’t you leave those two to grow up on their own! You don’t want ‘em turning out like me, do you?!”

Sesshomaru’s lip curled. “A wasted sentiment. I had no intention of falling.”

The brothers were a sight to behold, and the earth shook with the ferocity of their attacks. But it was an onslaught that the golem withstood. Sesshomaru was knocked back, the blow striking him hard in the chest, winding him. There was a flash. He would not be able to evade it.

Inuyasha lunged against Sesshomaru’s side and shoved him, hard. Eyes widening, knowing full well what was about to happen but unable to stop it, Sesshomaru’s hand shot towards his half demon brother, claws catching the sleeve of the robe of the fire rat.

A flash, a missing pearl, the sound of tearing fabric. All that remained was a scrap of the robe, clutched in Sesshomaru’s hand. With a deafening roar, Sesshomaru swung at the creature, splitting it between the eyes.

This time, instead of simply reforming, the golem split into two. The one that had two pearls remaining lumbered towards the forest, and the other faced the raging demon.

It was after them.

It was after _Rin._

Their _children._

Sesshomaru transformed into his true ferocious form. Clamping his jaws around the now much smaller looking creature, he tossed it as far as he could away from himself before dashing to his beloved’s side.

He smelled the blood long before he saw them. Rin was pale and shaking, sweat dotting her brow. Kagome was trying to give her water, but the younger woman turned her head away, teeth clenched in pain. At the sound of his approach, Kagome’s head jerked towards Sesshomaru. Despair flooded her eyes at the red scrap of cloth caught in his claws, but the expression was swiftly replaced with one of determination.

“She’s lost too much blood. I’m going to seal Rin inside the tree of ages.” Her tone left no room for argument. “It’s the only way to save her. The pearls won’t be able to reach her there, and she’ll be frozen in time. We can treat her once that thing is gone.”

Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate to bob his head. He trusted her.

Rin had only just sunk into the safety of the tree’s embrace when Shippo let out a cry a fear.

“They’re h-”

A flash.

With the kitsune gone and its pearls vanished, one of the golems crumbled into dust. One still stood, decorated with its two remaining pearls.

“One for each of us. How nice.” Kagome joked bleakly, her face ashen, eyes locked onto where Shippo had been standing. Sesshomaru growled. “Oops, you’re right. Didn’t mean to ignore the twins, big brother.” Another growl at that.

Kagome turned to look up at him, smile wobbly. “Hey, I have an idea. I think you’re going to hate it. Sorry.” As she spoke, she removed the shawl, laying the twins at the base of the sacred tree. Sesshomaru huffed in confusion, an ear twitching. “Sorry,” Kagome repeated. “But, I know you’ll save us. Take care, big brother!”

The priestess spun on her heel and sprinted directly for the golem. Hands aloft, her incredible spiritual power wrapped around the pearls and yanked hard.

Like the others, Kagome disappeared in the light. But this time, trapped in the grasp of her power, both pearls ripped free from their host. With nothing remaining to sustain it, the golem disintegrated. The pearls rolled to a stop at Sesshomaru’s feet.

It was there that the visions had ended, and Toga’s sight was pulled back to the spirit of the tree. It now resembled the form of his youngest’s first love, which was… mildly disconcerting.

“Where are they?” Toga’s voice was soft, but laced with poison. The spirit didn’t flinch.

_“Lost in time, scattered like leaves in the wind. The pearls have returned to their owners, who orchestrated the attack. All but two, which are now in the possession of your granddaughters.”_

“What can I do to save them?”

The spirit looked pleased. _“You still wish to lend your aid despite my warning? Even if it means trapping your soul in the land of the living?”_

“I do.”

_“The events that you witnessed were not supposed to happen. They are aberrations caused by one who wishes to tear apart time itself. In ten months, the priestess Kagome would have given birth to a child. The child’s very existence will be lost, now that the flow of time has been disrupted. That is, unless an anchor is formed to keep the child from fading away.”_

“Understood. If that is what you need, then I offer my soul freely.”

 _“How very loyal of you.”_ The spirit’s voice was a perfect mix of mockery and admiration. _“In return, I will keep Rin safe within my heart. I will also do you the favor of allowing four years to pass before releasing the child into the world. Any younger and she will not be able to defend herself, even with your aid.”_

“I would offer you my thanks, but I have the feeling that isn’t what you are looking for.”

 _“Your supposition is correct.”_ The borrowed form of Kikyo wore a smug look. _“We will meet again.”_

And that is how Moroha came to be. Named and raised by a grandfather who she couldn’t see, whose soul was bound to her own in order to keep her tethered into existence, in a time where she had never been born.

Moroha had been listening intently to her grandfather’s voice. Her rabbit ended up a little burnt on one side, but it still tasted fine. _So… I have cousins?_

_Yes. I don’t know what my son named them, though._

_And I have an uncle._

_You do._

Moroha tipped her head back to stare at the stars, twinkling so very far away. Out loud, she announced, “I’m going to sleep.” Her thoughts were too guarded for Toga to see, but he had the feeling she just needed some time to process things. He murmured a good night to her and settled in to keep watch over the child while she slept.

After a few days of quiet contemplation, Moroha suddenly bounced back, as bright and cheery as ever. She redoubled her training, and her arrows had begun to land true far more than they missed. She also, to Toga’s surprise, stole a sword. It was an ordinary weapon, again taken from soldiers who weren’t keeping a close eye on their extra supplies.

Her skills with the blade were… abysmal.

 _Don’t swing it like that, you’ll lose a leg!_ Toga chided.

 _Shaddup, Gramps! I’m getting better!_ Moroha thought defensively, holding the blade as one would hold a crude club.

_You aren’t, and you won’t if you sever one of your limbs, princess. Take a break for now._

_No!_

They were so engrossed in their bickering that they didn’t notice the presence until it was right in front of them.

Before Moroha stood Sesshomaru, who was staring down at the girl as though she were a ghost. Panicking, Moroha nearly dropped the sword. In an attempt to play it off, she leaned on the weapon, blade digging into the earth. “Uh, hey there! What’s up?” Her smile was a little too wide to look natural.

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t seem to hear her at all, too busy staring at her face.

Meanwhile, the two souls in Moroha’s body flailed, trying to figure out how on earth they were supposed to explain who she was. Myoga had been so easy to deal with. Since he had been off on a journey to further his own knowledge during the year before Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared, he had no reason to be confused as to why a child of theirs had appeared out of nowhere. But this? How could they explain this to _Sesshomaru?_

Just as Moroha was about to open her mouth to say who-knows-what, Sesshomaru cut her off.

“You are their child from the future.”

Moroha blinked rapidly, trying to organize her thoughts. “...Kind of? More like, I’m their child that could have been. Does that make sense?”

Sesshomaru mused on this information. He made no move to answer her, and Moroha was left fidgeting in place. Once more, she started to say something, and like before, Sesshomaru interrupted her.

“Wait here.”

He left just as swiftly as he appeared, and Moroha sputtered. Uselessly calling after him, she tried to get clarification, “Right here? Or do you mean, stay in this forest? How long do I wait?! Oi!”

No answer. Moroha made a rude gesture to the empty air. Toga chided her, which she ignored.

Apparently there was just something about the number three that her uncle liked, because just as in Toga’s story, Sesshomaru returned after three days. In one hand, he held a robe of the fire rat, which Toga assumed had been grown from the scrap that remained of Inuyasha’s. In the other, he held a finely crafted blade, far superior to the scrap metal that Moroha had spent the past few days waving around.

“If you continue like that, you’ll lose a leg.” Sesshomaru deadpanned. Moroha gave him a ferocious glare. The demon tossed the robe at her head, making her squawk and drop the sword to catch it. “Change into that. Your clothes reek.”

Moroha sputtered, but there wasn’t much she could say in her own defense. The tunic she wore did have an awful lot of dried blood on it from her last hunt. She’d tried to scrub it off in the river, but the fabric was soiled beyond salvation. Giving in, she stomped off, robe tucked under her arm.

When she reemerged, she tossed a bit of the robe back to her uncle. “You gave me extra.”

He gave her a very judgmental look. “You’re wearing it wrong. Those are supposed to be sleeves.” He gestured to her waist.

Moroha twirled cheerfully, beaming at him. “It looks cuter this way!”

Sesshomaru held up the fabric. “ _This_ is the belt.”

“It wasn’t long enough to tie into a bow. Don’t want it.”

“Ridiculous.” He was behind her quicker than she could blink. With a practiced hand, he gathered her hair into a ponytail and tied it with the unwanted belt. “There, if bows mean so much to you, wear it like that.”

Reaching back and grasping, Moroha touched the bow. She spun to face him, a huge smile lighting her face like the sun. “Does it look good?”

He was staring at her again, a complicated emotion on his face. Rolling her eyes, Moroha reached for the sword he was holding.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and lifted the blade, holding it out of her reach.

“Oh, come on! You brought that for me, didn’t you?” She hopped, trying to snatch it from him. He held it higher.

“Children do not receive weapons before they are capable of wielding them.” His tone made it seem like he had repeated the phrase many times before. To his own daughters, perhaps? “And you are far from capable.”

Moroha tried to stomp on his foot. He easily dodged away.

That was how Sesshomaru became Moroha’s teacher. He never stayed for too long, and aside from Moroha’s playful attempts at riling him up and his gentle mocking of her skill, they never spoke about things that mattered. Toga lamented that his family was so laden down with children who didn’t know how to express their feelings like normal people.

_Oh yeah? Should I tell Sesshomaru you’re here?_

If Toga still had a face, he would have grimaced. Moroha snickered at him. _Hush, princess. I simply wouldn’t know what to say._

_Apples didn’t fall too far from the tree, huh Gramps?_

_Focus on your lesson. He’s about to disarm you again._

_Wha-?!_ Moroha’s sword was easily knocked to the ground.

Sesshomaru examined his claws, looking bored. “My daughter has already mastered the naginata. If you continue to lag behind, your skills will never catch up.”

“Who said this was a competition?!” Moroha yowled, snatching the fallen blade and lunging at him. 

It took a full year before Moroha’s ability was deemed satisfactory to Sesshomaru, and she was finally given the new blade. “It is called Kurikaramaru. Use it well.”

Moroha paused in her eager examination of the blade. “You’re making a weird face. Why does it sound like we won’t see each other again?”

Sesshomaru hesitated. “...It will not be forever. BuI I have something I must do. I don’t know how long it will take.”

Moroha pouted. “Fine. I’ll see you around. But first-” She charged at him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “You can’t escape the clutches of the dreaded Moroha, the Demon Killer!”

He rested a hand on her head. “Oh no, how will I ever escape?” he asked tonelessly. She cackled, voice muffled by fabric.

 _Now or never, Gramps. We gotta at least tell him you’re here._ “Uh, hey, this may sound crazy, but-”

“My Father’s presence is within you. I know. I had sensed it from the start.” Sesshomaru carefully avoided making eye contact.

“...Well, yes. But also, I was going to say that you interrupt people a lot. It’s really rude, uncle. You should work on that.”

It was incredibly slight and went faster than a blink, but Sesshomaru’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. “Hn. Mind your own business.”

With her new robe and powerful weapon, Moroha found great success in bounty hunting and began to earn herself quite the fearsome reputation. She mastered a new technique that allowed her to multiply a sacred arrow into dozens.

She even had a decent amount of money saved up, until she saw the rouge. Toga tried to stop her, but Moroha knew how important it was to him, even if he denied it. It was _Izayoi’s._ Moroha had to have it. Unfortunately, a human princess had also had her sight set on the mystical makeup. It was, after all, of incredibly high value. The perfect red rouge was eternally generated by the compact and would never run out. There was nothing else like it, and the human princess was quite vain and greedy. It was only by going into debt to Jyubei the corpse dealer that she could afford to outbid the woman.

 _It’s just makeup. It wasn’t worth going into debt over._ Toga protested once more.

 _Drop it, Gramps. I wanted it, and that’s that._ She didn’t miss the way all of his attention was directed at the little shell compact, as though he were imagining holding it. For his benefit, she cradled it to her chest, right against her heartbeat. He settled down after that.

Moroha had a luxury that Inuyasha could only have ever dreamed of; she didn’t have human nights. On the evenings of the waxing crescent moon, Moroha would fall into a deep sleep, and in her place remained Toga. It was the only time that he was in possession of their shared body, and the only time where Moroha appeared as a full demon. Certainly one far weaker than Toga’s old body, but a demon nevertheless.

He couldn’t fathom why it worked this way. Was it because she was only a quarter demon instead of half, and therefore did not require the period of time half demons needed to regain their demonic energy? Was it because of his presence? A combination of both? He had no way of knowing.

Usually, on these nights, he just spent the time meditating, enjoying the sensation of breathing the night air. Moroha couldn’t remember anything upon waking, after all, and he felt uncomfortable with the idea of running around in her body and putting her in danger. But this time as he inhaled, he caught the scent of something.

Tokotsu. He remembered the demon well.

Toga lunged to his feet- her feet. Oh, this felt strange. He wasn’t accustomed to actually moving in Moroha’s body. As quietly as he could manage, he darted to the crest of the cliff they had camped on for the night and peered off into the distance. Yes, it was one of the four perils.

He had a pearl.

Toga’s vision went red. He should have thought his actions through more carefully- this would affect Moroha too, not just him. He may be interfering with Sesshomaru’s plans by taking action this way.

But he couldn’t stand to see a demon wearing one of the pearls that had whisked the children away. Not alive, anyways.

He felt no remorse when he tore Tokotsu’s head from his body.

(He did, however, feel remorse when Moroha awoke, only to have to immediately flee from the trouble he had caused.)

When the pearl and Izayoi’s rouge were mixed, Moroha gained his strength. An unexpected boon, and one that came in handy many times when they found themselves in over their heads while out hunting demons.

It was during a job that Moroha and Toga first saw Sesshomaru’s daughter.

Toga knew it was her just by looking at her, and Moroha confirmed. _She smells just like him._

Her name was Setsuna, and she was so much like her father it was stunning. Beautiful, with emotions buried deep inside a calm exterior.

But where was the other?

The answer came from the other side of the rainbow corridor.

In the same way Setsuna resembled her father, Towa was her mother’s daughter. Heart on her sleeve and a kind smile, Towa was hesitant to harm but quick to protect.

In the days spent at the Higurashi household, it became clear though that despite these outward impressions, Setsuna had a certain tenderness to her, particularly while being coddled by Moe Higurashi. Likewise, Towa had an unexpected steel to her resolve when she declared that she would retrieve her twin’s memories, no matter the cost.

Toga loved watching Moroha with them. Could this have been Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in another, kinder life?

Could he have been like great-grandfather Higurashi, showering the princesses in gifts and treasures to his heart’s content?

 _Don’t get all melancholy, Gramps._ Moroha soothed. _Besides, I’ll give ‘em all the gifts you want, in your place._

When the Tree of Ages revealed its plan, Toga wasn’t sure what to think. He knew, without a shred of doubt, that Sesshomaru only had the best of intentions. Why then, did the spirit seem to think he needed to be slain?

It mattered not. Such a thing was out of the question.

 _If we had pretended to go along with it, we could have gotten more information out of that tree,_ Moroha huffed.

 _...You are probably correct._ Toga acknowledged. _But next time you harbor such a plan, you should warn your cousins. They don’t think the way you do._

_Yeah, I’m way smarter-_

_-Less honest, more like,_ he teased

_Hey!_

With the tree’s request off the table, there was only one path forward that the grandfather and granddaughter could see; take back the pearls from the Four Perils. After all, if the pearls were what took everyone away, perhaps they could be used to bring everyone back together.

Perhaps, as a family, they could save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while drinking at 2AM in a feverish frenzy. So. Uh. Miiight be some grammar issues. Hopefully not, though. I'll add additional chapters once the anime gives me more fuel to work with.


	2. Chapter 2

In life, Toga had been somewhat infamous among his attendants for his reckless tendencies. He picked fights when he thought he was in the right. He made enemies easily. He made next to no effort to keep up political niceties with other demon lords. After all, what did he have to fear? He was confident in his strength.

The opinions of other demons were of little consequence. He did as he pleased, acted by his own morals, and fought for that which he believed worth protecting, not what was most strategically sound. Many believed that Toga’s union with Mikoto, Sesshomaru’s mother, was political, but they were mistaken. While their bond may have been platonic, it was strong. She was, unfortunately, somewhat of an enabler when it came to his rashness. Having lived her long life steeped deep in the culture of demon royalty, Mikoto enjoyed living vicariously through Toga. She encouraged his fights with other demons, denouncing the others as foolhardy for challenging the family might. She was also the one who pushed the hardest for Toga to take Izayoi as a wife, despite having no real interest in meeting his beloved human woman. 

“Why should you bow to the whims of lesser demons?” she had sniffed imperiously. “They have no right to tell you what to do. If you want her, take her.”

He objected to her phrasing, much to her amusement. But he did not object to the sentiment; He loved Izayoi, and he cared nothing for what would inevitably be said behind his back for his actions.

These reckless tendencies did not, however, extend beyond himself. In fact, when it came to the safety and well-being of others, Toga was nothing short of an insufferable mother hen.

Izayoi had put it best, after learning that Toga had hired a small army of highly trained demon warriors to keep her safe at all times. “My dear, I wish you would think of your own safety with even a fraction of the amount of care you show for others. You do realize I worry for you too, don’t you? Would it really be so awful, taking some of these guards with you to watch your back?”

Like a fool, an egotistical, brainless fool, he had laughed off his beloved’s worries. He remembered with stark clarity how her lips turned down in disapproval when he claimed that aid would only slow him down.

How he wished he had learned sooner that Izayoi was far, far, more intelligent than he. How different fate could have been for his beloved, his children, and their grandchildren.

While Toga could spend a millennia lamenting his carelessness, there was at least something he was proud of. That  _ fretting  _ that his attendants had always joked about, that had made Izayoi teasingly roll her eyes and Mikoto scoff, had proven quite useful in the long run.

When he had learned of Izayoi’s pregnancy, Toga immediately set out on a journey to learn everything that he would need to make absolutely certain that his son would be able to hold his own in a world that would revile him. A mighty sword to slay his foes and keep his demon blood in check- that was easy. A request for a black pearl from an old friend was all that was needed.

The robe of the fire rat was another thing altogether.

Tracking down the island of the fire rats was a near impossibility. Every dusk and every dawn it changed locations, and even with his speed, scouring the sea quickly enough to find it before it moved again was impossible. Instead, he had to resort to begging assistance from a human sage with the gift of foresight. The shrewd old woman, sensing his urgency, milked his coin for all it was worth before she told him anything. And even after he had tracked the blasted place down, just trying to shear the rats was an adventure in itself. One that led to many, many burns. And some not so regal curses.

Each and every burn, every lost coin, it was so unbelievably worth it. The armor that had saved not only his son’s life, but the lives of so many others, was perhaps his proudest achievement.

And now it protected his dear granddaughter as well. He could ask for nothing more.

...Well, that wasn’t fully true. He found himself wishing, unrealistically, that Sesshomaru had managed to cultivate the scrap of Inuyasha’s robe into not just one set of armor, but three; that all of his grandchildren could be safe from sword and flame. Actually, perhaps five would be better. He considered Kohaku and Hisui as his own as well, after all. He knew that Kohaku was a deadly force to be reckoned with, and had no reason to assume that Hisui was any less, but in the back of his mind, Toga’s overprotective nature whispered of the fragility of human life.

More than anyone else, Toga found himself fretting over Towa.

She was so bright, and so strong. But time and time again, she hesitated. Her heart was filled with such tender kindness, and while she was powerful and well trained, violence was not an instinctive reflex for the young half demon. 

Would that kindness be her downfall? Would his old heart be able to handle the grief if such a terrible thing were to happen?

_ Take it easy, Gramps.  _ Moroha’s thoughts interrupted his own morbid ones.  _ She’ll get better. Towa wants to keep Setsuna safe more than anything. That’s enough motivation for her to grow strong. _

He let out a discontented grumble.

_ Ah, don’t be so grumpy. You know I’ve got their backs, Gramps. I won’t let anything happen to ‘em. _

_...You have my thanks, little princess. That does make me feel better. _

Moroha really wished that her uncle had let her in on his plan.

She was certain that he had one. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in her mind that, if Sesshomaru had aligned himself with Kirinmaru, that there was a good reason for it. Perhaps he was planning to double cross the demon lord. Or, maybe Kirinmaru was not their true enemy at all, and someone else had been behind the attack that swept everyone away in the flow of time and left her aunt trapped inside a sacred tree. It was impossible to say for certain, and that frustrated her.

Her uncle should  _ know  _ she was strong. He was the one who trained her, after all. He should know that she could help.

But he had told her nothing, and so all she had to work with was the rainbow pearls. Surely, gathering them would… do something. She wasn’t sure yet. But it wasn’t as though she had any other leads.

If her uncle did appear at some point, he better not start complaining that she was getting in the way of his scheme. It was his fault for not telling her anything. Idiot. Jerk.

She missed him.

Being around Setsuna was like returning to an old safe hideout. It wasn’t exactly the same, but the half demon’s demeanor was so similar to her father’s. Even the little jabs and snide remarks that they exchanged were achingly familiar to Moroha. She loved the twitch in Setsuna’s eyebrow when Moroha teased her, and the way Setsuna glared when she was being impolite or rude.

One memorable morning, Moroha was flipping her sword about, trying to make it spin a full circle in the air and catch it by the hilt. Toga was loudly protesting in the back of her mind, but Moroha was cheerfully ignoring him. Setsuna, upon catching sight of her, had knocked the blade out of Moroha’s hands.

“Do you wish to lose your leg, Moroha?” Setsuna huffed. “Have some dignity-”

Before she could finish, Moroha let out a screeching battle cry and tackled Setsuna into a hug. When Towa hurried over to see what the commotion was about, she was faced with the baffling sight or her sister and their companion in a graceless tangled heap on the ground.

“What are you two doing?” Towa asked, hands on her hips and wearing a bemused smile.

“Training!” Moroha extended the hand that wasn’t stuck beneath Setsuna’s arm towards Towa in invitation. Towa’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and she threw herself on top of the pile, leaving Moroha cackling and Setsuna loudly complaining.

It was strange, but it wasn’t until now that Moroha realized how much that year with Sesshomaru meant to her. Loneliness wasn’t something Moroha was familiar with; she had her grandfather. But tangible, physical companionship was something else entirely, and she found herself quickly growing addicted to the twins’ presence in her life.

Almost unconsciously, she started trying to distract Towa from her goal of finding the dream butterfly.

Towa had promised Mei that she would return to the modern era after she had helped her twin regain her memories and her ability to fall asleep. And, selfishly, Moroha found herself dreading that day.

She knew it was awful of her to feel this way. Her uncle Sota had already lost his sister to the feudal era. How could she try and take his adopted daughter away, too? It would be cruel of Moroha to try and convince Towa to stay just because her sunny smiles and mothering tendencies filled a void that Moroha hadn’t even known was there. It would be wrong of her to want Towa to fail in her quest just so that Moroha could continue to be on the receiving end of nagging lectures and warm hugs.

And what if Setsuna left, too? What then?

Moroha couldn’t leave. She had to save everyone. She wanted to meet her parents and their friends. She knew her grandfather did as well, could feel him aching to embrace them all. And wouldn’t it be wonderful for Kohaku to see his family once more? From knowing the man now, Moroha never would have suspected the anguish he had gone through. Surely someone who had suffered so much deserved to live in peace with his older sister once more.

She wanted to meet her aunt. From Toga’s stories, Moroha knew Rin loved flowers. Moroha had never really paid them much mind before, but now, whenever she spotted a particularly beautiful field, she found herself making a mental note of its location. Maybe someday they could visit the spots together.

And of course, she wanted to see Sesshomaru again. In a thought that was so embarrassing that she kept it a secret even from Toga, she hoped that she had grown skilled enough with the sword that he would praise her.

But if the twins weren’t there… No. She was getting too attached. She had to be rational about this. She couldn’t control the actions of others, and she couldn’t make someone stay with her just because she wanted them too. Besides, she barely knew them. It had only been a week or two. Even if they left her behind, she’d be fine.

_ Moroha. _ Toga’s voice had a rare, impatient edge to it.  _ You could talk to them, you know. _

_ Drop it, Gramps. _

_ I will not! Towa was so loyal to a father she had never met that she refused to fight him on principle alone. Do you really think she would hesitate to help you save her mother? _

_ So you don’t think there’s a chance that Sesshomaru is responsible for the dream butterfly in the first place? _

Toga hesitated, before reluctantly conceding.  _...The possibility has crossed my mind. _

Setsuna didn’t remember her father, even though Moroha was certain he had raised her. He had mentioned a daughter skilled with the naginata. And, both Towa and Setsuna had pearls in their eyes, pearls that only Sesshomaru could have put there. If she didn’t remember him, and he had made no effort to visit and make sure she was alright, was it by design?

Was it possible that Sesshomaru was the reason that Towa was in the future, and that Setsuna had no memories?

Could he be trying to keep the girls safe? If he had sent Towa to the future, that meant she’d be far away from harm. If Setsuna’s memories had been erased, then she would have no reason to insert herself into the conflict that was brewing on the horizon.

Or was it something else entirely? Were they missing a vital piece of the puzzle?

Either way, explaining the situation to Towa and Setsuna would be risky. While Moroha had no clue what her place was in Sesshomaru’s plan, or if he had even factored her in at all, she felt confident that he was deliberately keeping his daughters in the dark.

She couldn’t interfere.

Toga grumbled some more, but did not disagree.  _ Well, I certainly hope that whatever card he has in his sleeve is a good one. _

_ Of course it is! Why wouldn’t it be?  _ Moroha demanded.

_ Because there is much at stake, and it's possible the blood has gone to his head. Who can think clearly when so many loved ones are at risk? _

She stifled a giggle.  _...That sounds like YOU, Gramps. Not uncle.  _

_ Hush, you! _

The night just kept getting worse. Towa getting kidnapped was already bad enough, but that power Yotsume used had been enough to knock both Moroha and Towa out, leaving Setsuna to fight the demon almost entirely on her own. And that young man, Riku, seemed suspicious. Something about his scent seemed off to Moroha, although she wasn’t certain why that would be. Towa already knew him and appeared to like him, but even so, the discomfort lingered.

_ Do you have any ideas, Gramps? _

Toga hummed thoughtfully, peering closely at the young man.  _ His appearance is somewhat familiar, but it must be a simple coincidence. _

_ Familiar? _

_ He vaguely resembles Kirinmaru.  _ Toga admitted. Noticing Moroha’s hand twitch ever-so-slightly towards her sword, he chastised her.  _ None of that. As I said, it is a coincidence. Kirinmaru is a demon. If there was any real connection, he would need to have some demon blood. _

Moroha’s hand relaxed.  _ Okay, I guess that’s fair.  _ She blinked, then flushed. It seemed Riku had said something to her while she was distracted and was now giving her an odd look.

“My bad, got distracted. Crazy night, you know? What were you saying?” She smiled winningly.

He flashed an easy, charming smile back at her. It did nothing to settle her nerves. “That’s alright. I was asking if you had any idea where Takechiyo was. He never returned last night.” The girls all exchanged a sheepish look. Riku appeared to be struggling to contain laughter. “Did you lose him?”

“I think… in the forest…” Towa rubbed the back of her neck. “We’ll, uh, go look for him.”

  
  


Takechiyo did not take kindly to being left behind, frozen solid in a block of ice. It wasn’t until Towa bribed him with candy that he cheered up enough to carry them back to the village. As they flew, Setsuna stared out into the distance, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Towa, on the other hand, was staring at Moroha.

Moroha squirmed a bit under the attention, hoping that the other would stop on her own accord. When that didn’t happen, she shot a glower at the other girl. “Something on my face? Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

Towa immediately flushed. “Sorry, Moroha! I wasn’t trying to be rude. I just had… I mean, I was just confused, is all.”

Moroha’s defensive posture loosened at seeing her cousin’s expression. “About what?”

“Those dreams were supposed to show the weakness in our hearts, right?” As Towa spoke, Setsuna peered over her shoulder back at them, apparently interested in the conversation. “And what we saw were each other's dreams. I saw yours, and you saw mine.”

“Yeah. Why? Was mine embarrassing or something? If it was the thing with the spider, that was only one time, and I got my revenge!”

Towa snorted. “No, no spiders. It was just odd, because I didn’t see  _ you  _ in the dream at all. And since it was supposed to be your weakness, I had a hard time understanding what that could mean.”

“Towaaaa!” Moroha whined. “Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you saw already! Was it embarrassing or not?!”

“It wasn’t embarrassing, I swear!” Towa patted Moroha’s shoulder soothingly. “It was actually pretty cool. There was this guy in fancy armor fighting a huge dragon with a face on it’s head. It seemed like a really big deal. But like I said, I couldn’t see you anywhere, so it didn’t really make sense to me. Do you know that armored man, Moroha?”

“Nope.” Moroha said quickly.

Towa fell silent, studying her face with a curious expression. Setsuna’s eyes narrowed.

“Then why did Yotsume’s spell reveal it? Surely it means something.”

Moroha kept her face perfectly blank. “Beats me! He was a bit of an idiot. Probably messed up the spell.”

Setsuna looked unconvinced, but Towa nodded and changed the topic. Moroha did her best to wipe her sweaty palms on her cape when nobody was looking.

Toga’s voice came to her sounding subdued.  _ I apologize, dear one. I was attempting to shield your mind from that creature’s attacks and neglected to consider the consequences. _

_ I know, Gramps, it’s okay. Thank you for keeping me safe. And I think it's fine. It's not like they can figure anything out with that information. You said my dad got rid of that thing’s body right? _

_ Yes.  _ Even without a physical face, Moroha could feel her grandfather beam with pride.  _ He defeated Ryukotsusei even while battling against his own demon blood. There is nothing left of the remains. _

_ Then there’s nothing to worry about! Our secret is safe. Things are going to be just fine! _

Things were not fine.

It had nothing to do with Moroha’s soul bond with the Inu no Taisho, though. Rather, things weren’t going fine with nearly every single other aspect of her life.

The twins were becoming an issue.

Moroha wanted them around, always. She found herself sulking when they didn’t come with her on missions, but then when  _ did  _ she was haunted by the persistent thought that she was going against Sesshomaru’s wishes by involving them in the fight against Kirinmaru. So, she’d ditch them and try to take care of things on her own, but half the time they’d end up tagging along anyways thanks to Kohaku’s unnervingly accurate intel. And she’d try and be mad, pretend that she hated having to share her quarry with them, but they were just so much fun to be around that she never could keep up the facade.

On top of that, Setsuna now watched her more closely.

She didn’t seem suspicious of Moroha like she thought she was an enemy, but it was clear that Setsuna knew that something was being kept secret. Fortunately, Moroha had an excellent poker face, but being kept under such a close eye was a bit disconcerting.

She needed to get away. Just for a bit.

The perfect excuse for doing so came from Myoga; an unexpected savior.

“Lady Moroha!” he greeted as soon as his body returned to normal from being squashed flat. “I come with news I thought you might be interested in.”

In a remote village to the southwest, an unusual traveler had stumbled in from the forest, bloodied and confused. According to the villagers, while the man had provided invaluable aid in defending the village from a horde of attacking demons, he had behaved erratically the entire time and vanished in the middle of the night. No one had seen him since.

“I know that there is no great reward to be earned from this, my lady, but the villagers have pooled their funds and are offering what they can in order to ensure the stranger’s rescue. They fear for his well being, as he was not in his right mind.” He gave her a knowing look. “I’ve heard that you haven’t made much coin from bounty hunting as of late, so even if it isn’t a lot, it’s better than nothing, no?”

“Shaddup.” Moroha groused. “Maybe if the twins stopped turning our bounties to dust, I could actually collect on something!” She paused, considering. “But… I mean, that sounds pretty easy. Just have to find some crazy guy? I can do that. You haven’t told Kohaku about this yet, right?”

“Not yet. I was planning on it if you refused, Lady Moroha, but since you accepted there’s no reason to make a fuss about it.”

“Perfect. Do me a favor and don’t tell the twins either. They’ve been working so hard lately, I’m afraid they’re going to burn themselves out! I can handle this on my own, but if they hear about some poor, helpless human in danger, there’s no way they won’t feel the need to get involved.”

“Lady Moroha!” Myoga cheered, wiping a tiny tear from his eye. “So kind and considerate of others! Just like your mother!”

Moroha laughed awkwardly at that, trying not to grimace for lying to the old flea.

  
  


It was only a few days into her journey that a familiar scent made her stop dead in her tracks.  _ No way. _

Toga snapped to attention.  _ Is that-? _

_ Yeah. It’s uncle. _

Moroha ducked off the path in case any humans came wandering by, stopping in a small grove. Sure enough, Sesshomaru dropped down from the canopy.

“Well, look who finally decided to visit!” Moroha said cheerfully, trying to play it cool. “Finished with that business of yours?”

He looked, to her surprise, tired. “Far from it.” With that, he sat down heavily, back resting against one of the trees. Moroha blinked at him, baffled, before trotting next to him and sitting as well. 

“Aw, boo, your fur thing is shorter now.” She wrapped the length around her shoulders. “Is it ‘cause you cut some off for Setsuna?”

“Yes.” he answered simply. “And it is called a mokomoko. I have already told you this.”

“Fluffy fur thing.”

He made no further attempt to correct her, well used to her methods to try and rile him up. They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the wind blow through the leaves above.

“Were you going to ask me how they’re doing?” Moroha broke the silence.

“If they were not doing well, I would already know.”

She fixed him with a long look. “...So you’ve been keeping tabs on them, but you haven’t visited. And you’ve known that they don’t remember you, right? Not even Towa, who didn’t have her dreams stolen?” He nodded silently, and she let out an exasperated sigh. “What are you  _ doing,  _ uncle?”

He glanced sidelong at her. “I have something I must know, first.”

She threw her hands in the air. “Sure! Fine, go for it. You’d better answer me after this, though!”

Watching Moroha closely, Sesshomaru asked, “Do they know about Father?”

“No.”

“Do they know that you have met me?”

“Nope.”

“Do they know you are related?”

“...No. Why, should I have told-”

“No.” Sesshomaru said firmly. “It is good that you didn’t tell them.”

“But why? How does that-” Moroha’s voice cracked a little, and she rubbed her eyes. She wasn’t crying, but they stung with frustration. “I don’t know what you want me to do, uncle. I want to help, but I don’t know how. I don’t know what you want from me.”

He looked, as much as a demon like Sesshomaru could, baffled. “What makes you think I want you to do anything different?”

Moroha mirrored the expression back at him, albeit more...expressively. “You don’t?”

“You have not made any errors. There is nothing for me to correct.” He looked away from her once more, back to the sky above. “Continue as you have been. There is only one thing that I ask of you. It is important.”

She perked up. “Leave it to me! What do you need?!” she practically bounced from enthusiasm.

“Eventually, we will all meet. And when that happens, you must act as though you do not know me. As your mother would say, you will have to  _ play along. _ ” He looked deathly serious, and Moroha felt her stomach twist.

“Sounds like you’re planning something nasty, uncle.”

“Moroha.” He said firmly. “Promise me. When the time comes, you will have to trust me.”

Slowly, reluctantly, she nodded. “Okay, I promise. Just don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be mad at you if you do.” After a pause, she added, “You aren’t going to tell me anything else, are you? Like if you’re working for Kirinmaru, or if you have a secret weapon for defeating him? You’re just going to try and do it all on your own, aren't you?”

“Correct.”

“Jerk. Just you wait, I bet me and Towa and Setsuna can take care of everything. You’ll be so embarrassed when we get to split the bounty on that guy and you don’t get a single coin!”

He didn’t say anything in response to that, but he did tuck the end of the mokomoko around her shoulders a little more securely.

They rested in the grove until the sunset, watching the sky’s magnificent display of colors. As the light dipped below the horizon, Sesshomaru departed once more, and Moroha continued her solo journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we ever get a canon name for Sesshomaru's mom, I'll do my best to remember to edit this with the correct name!
> 
> I can't tell you how glad I am that we'll get to see more of Hisui soon. I wanted to start including him in the story but it was like "what's his character?? Is he nice?? Is he a perv?? Is he allergic to peanuts, does he drink enough water teLL ME ANYTHING-" I know this is an AU and is swiftly derailing further and further from the canon plot by the second but I'd at least like to write the characters accurately, so I didn't want to assume what his deal was
> 
> also I made a twitter if you wanna chat about yashahime, or about what you had for breakfast, whatever man :)  
> https://twitter.com/itsabunbunbun


	3. Chapter 3

“Ouch!” Moroha hissed, jerking her hand away from a searing hot pancake. “Man, Towa makes this look so easy! Mine is all lumpy…”

_ Careful, now.  _ Toga said distractedly.

Moroha slid the somewhat-charred pancake onto her plate.  _ You okay, Gramps? You’ve been kind of spacey all day today. If you need a nap or something, don’t let me stop you! _

Toga’s voice was apologetic.  _ Forgive me. I’ve had much on my mind, lately. I don’t wish to burden you with my worries. _

_ Oh please. I complain to you all the time. I can listen to you, too.  _ She took an enormous bite of her food. Fortunately, despite the mildly unappetizing presentation, it was still pretty good.

_ Thank you, little one.  _ He said fondly.  _ It simply isn’t the sort of thing that can be resolved by talking it out, however. I am questioning my memory. _

Moroha paused mid-mouthful.  _...You aren’t actually so old you’ve gotten senile, right Gramps? _

_ Hush! My mind is as sharp as a blade!  _ He protested, indignant. Moroha snickered at the defensive tone, but didn’t interrupt.  _ But that young man, Riku… I cannot shake this feeling that I know him.  _

_ That’s… ominous.  _ Moroha frowned.  _ But if you’re right and you aren’t just old-  _ this prompted a growl, which she ignored, _ doesn’t that mean your memory has been messed with? Who could have done that? Nobody even knows you’re still alive except for Uncle. _

_ I am not alive. _

_ I mean, you’re pretty chatty for a dead guy. Seems like we have more evidence for you being alive than dead.  _ Moroha dismissed.

_ My corpse should be proof enough- you are distracting me. There is one other who knows of my presence. The spirit of the Tree of Ages is the one who linked our souls, after all. _

Moroha had been armed and ready with another joke regarding Toga’s undead nature, but the mirth drained away at the implication.  _ Well. That’s not good. That means she could have messed with other memories too, right? _

_ It is possible. But I am only speculating. It is possible my memories are fine and that my familiarity with Riku is as coincidental as his resemblance to Kirinmaru. _

_ Sure Gramps. Just a coincidence. He’s just a perfectly ordinary guy with all the answers who’s paying us to kill the Four Perils from his seemingly bottomless wallet and is way too interested in Towa. Normal human stuff. _

Toga huffed.  _ Point taken. _

_ Okay, so say the tree is evil and messed with your head. Why? What would she gain from that? _

_...I have no idea.  _ Toga sighed heavily.  _ We have all questions and no answers, and the only one we could ask is my decidedly unhelpful son. Perhaps we could seek out one of my old friends and see if they have any information they could share. _

_ Nice, old guys are cool.  _ Moroha beamed, thinking about her great grandfather and the kappa foot she still kept safe with her.  _ Great stories, neat artifacts… I’d love to meet your friends. _

There was a small pause. Toga, sounding both somewhat offended and amused asked,  _ Now, why would you assume my only friends are old men? _

_ I’m wrong?! _

He laughed at that.  _ Well, not entirely. For whatever reason, my inner circle did seem to have quite a number of elderly demons. But Mikoto is neither old nor male. _

_ Mikoto?!  _ Moroha repeated enthusiastically.  _ Who’s that?! _

_...Have I truly never spoken to you about her? Don’t tell her that. She would be furious with me. Mikoto is Sesshomaru’s mother. _

Moroha sat bolt upright, eyes wide.  _ Wow. Wow! Uncle has a mom?! _

_ Come now, don’t phrase it as a question.  _ He snorted. 

_ I want to meet her! I want to meet my grandma! Will she like me, do you think?! Should I bring her a gift?! _

_ Calm down, princess!  _ Toga chuckled.  _ Focus, one task at a time. You have a mission already. But… yes. She would adore you. She pretends she doesn’t, but Mikoto has always had a soft spot for small, cute things. _

_ I’m cute?  _ Moroha beamed. She knew what his answer would be, but she liked hearing him say it anyways.

_ You are adorable. _

_ Alright!  _ She cheered.  _ Then as soon as we’re free, let’s go see Grandma! I’m sure this mission won’t take long! _

The village was surprisingly large, considering how remote it's location was. The residents were a solemn bunch; stony faced and quiet, with calloused hands and sun weathered skin. But, despite their stern appearances, they were also kind, and had a deep sense of duty towards each other.

The headman, a burly man with soft brown eyes, showed Moroha the damages to the village from the demon attack, which the townsfolk had already begun repairing. “Would’ve been a lot worse, if it hadn’t been for that man.” he pointed to a small hut that had narrowly escaped the damage. “Young mother lives there. Name’s Akari. She has a bad leg and wouldn’t have been able to run if she needed to. Those kids wouldn’t have had anyone to come home to. And that’s just one of the lives he helped save that night.” He looked Moroha square in the eye. “We don’t have much to give, but we gathered some gold, and we can offer you food and a warm place to sleep. But I want that poor fellow to be safe.”

Moroha squared her shoulders and put on her best  _ I am a professional  _ face. “Gotcha. Do you have anything of his that would have his scent? Clothes or personal possessions?”

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “Fellow didn’t have much on ‘im. And he didn’t leave anything behind. But we still haven’t washed the bedding we loaned him. He slipped out when we weren’t watching, but he was resting there while we patched him up. That work?”

“That’ll work!”

The scent had dulled somewhat in the time it had taken Moroha to arrive, but it was enough. She waved goodbye to the headman before darting into the tree line, hoping that her target hadn’t gotten too far.

As she ran, the trail she followed began to look more concerning. A few splintered trees and spattered drops of blood implied another demon attack. She didn’t have to go far for this theory to be confirmed, as she soon found multiple corpses of demons scattered on the forest floor.

“Yeesh.” she grumbled. “Someone has it out for this guy.”

_ He must be quite the warrior,  _ Toga mused.  _ For a human to have the endurance to fight this many demons while injured is impressive. _

“Well, you’d think this warrior would have the sense to not run off into the forest alone…” Moroha grumbled, before skidding to a sudden halt. “Wait, hold on. What?!”

_ What? _

_ The trail just ends here!  _ Moroha extended her hand, recoiling when it made contact with a force.  _ A demon purifying barrier…? _

_ It could be a trap,  _ Toga warned.

_ Yeah.  _ Moroha sheathed her sword and readied her bow instead.  _ No demon powers today, I guess. Not that I need ‘em. _

With that, she pushed her way through the barrier, feeling her fangs and claws shorten into ordinary teeth and nails. As her demon powers faded, her spiritual energy surged, and her fist on her bow tightened-

-and then immediately loosened, the bow slipping from her grasp as Toga let out a shout of surprise at the sight of the man within the barrier, who’s eyes were wide at the sight of her. Panicking, Moroha demanded,  _ What, jeez, what’s wrong?! Why are you-” _

_ That man is Miroku! Inuyasha’s friend, and Hisui’s father! _

“Lady Kagome?”

Moroha’s attention snapped back to the man- Miroku, who looked utterly shaken. “Uh, not… really...?”

He blinked rapidly at her voice before shaking his head, which she now noticed was bandaged. The wound beneath it bled sluggishly, and based on his scent and posture, he had other, more serious injuries that she couldn’t see beneath his clothes. “My apologies, miss. You look startlingly like a friend of mine.”

“You look like a friend of mine too,” she blurted unthinkingly. And he really did. Hisui clearly took after his father in appearance.

She was saved from explaining herself by Miroku, who seemed to be too dazed and weak to question her. He just nodded his head in acceptance. “You should leave this place,” he said simply. “I am likely to be overrun with demons soon.”

“Oh, shaddup.” She rolled her eyes. The monk’s eyes, which had been drifting closed, now snapped back open, a strange expression flickering over his face. “There are people who care about you, you know. I came here to save you, so you’d better not die!”

He stared at her.

She grumbled before hauling the man to his feet, careful to not exacerbate his wounds. “Let’s go home.”

The journey back was positively brutal. Demons harried the pair the entire way, and while they were quite weak and easy for Moroha to dispose of, there were just so  _ many.  _ Miroku, despite barely being conscious, had enough strength to hurl the occasional sacred sutra, which helped to keep them from being surrounded. By the time they made it back, it was the dead of night, and Moroha was breathing heavily from exertion. Miroku’s head drooped, putting nearly all of his weight on Moroha and his staff.

Despite the late hour, the headman was waiting for them. Upon seeing them stumble their way towards his home, he called to those inside, and Moroha and Miroku were swept away to be fed and patched up.

The food was not extravagant by any means, but it was warm and hearty, and in that moment Moroha would swear it was the best thing she’d ever eaten. Miroku was still being treated in the adjacent room by the time she was finished. She tried to peek inside to check on him, but there were too many people huddled around the monk for her to get an insight on his condition. 

_ Think he’ll be okay?  _ She asked quietly.

_ I do. It pains me to say it, but that young man has survived far worse injuries. His vitality is quite impressive.  _ Toga hesitated.  _ However, I think it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on him until he fully recovers. Miroku has some… self sacrificing tendencies. It is likely that the demons are targeting him specifically, and not this village. _

_ Oh, I get what you’re saying. That idiot went and ran off despite his injuries to protect the people here, huh? _

_ So it seems. _

_ Gotcha. I’ll warn the headman that there might be another attack tonight. _

Several villagers volunteered their services as guardsmen and patrolled throughout the night so that Moroha and Miroku could get a much needed rest. But as dawn broke, Moroha awoke to hushed discussion in the hall.

“-can’t hold them back much longer, with our skill.”

“We’ll do what we can. How many arrows do we have left?”

“We’re running low, but there are some in the storage that we could use.”

Miroku’s voice joined the conversation. “That won’t be necessary, kind sirs.”

“Lord Monk! You should still be resting!”

“I am alright. The medicine worked wonders. Please, give my regards to the young lady who saved me.”

Moroha stormed her way into the hall, leveling a pointed glare at Miroku, who looked startled. “Thank me yourself when I get you back to Kaede’s village!”

Miroku frowned. “I appreciate your concern. But I can’t allow you to trouble yourself further on my behalf.”

“The name’s Moroha,” she swung her yellow backpack over her shoulder. The monk’s eyes darted to it briefly before refocusing on her face. “And I’ll do what I want!” She stomped past him. “I’ll be at the entrance! Don’t make me wait!”

From behind her, she heard a small sigh of complaint, but Miroku made no move to protest any further.

Travelling with Miroku was quiet, when there weren’t demons attacking.

The man made no effort to fill the air with conversation, and while he wasn’t rude or unfriendly, he would only answer Moroha’s questions directly before lapsing back into a contemplative silence. In these moments, Moroha felt an odd, gentle prodding sensation against her aura. It was very faint and not at all threatening, but it was starting to get a little annoying.

_ He’s using his power to try and figure out what you are.  _ Toga sounded a little irritated at the spiritual poking as well.

_ Great. He can’t sense you, can he? Uncle was able to. _

_ If he knew what to look for, he might. But I am being careful to keep my presence concealed. The more pressing issue is the similarities of your demonic aura to your father’s. _

_ Right…  _ Moroha bit the inside of her cheek.  _ Hey Gramps. He’s gonna see Hisui and Kohaku as soon as we get to the village. We should probably warn him now, right?  _

_ Yes, I…suppose we should. _

Moroha squared her shoulders and stopped walking. Miroku made a small sound of surprise and halted as well. “Are you alright, Lady Moroha?”

Moroha sputtered, feeling her face burn red. “Lady?!”

A small grin lightened his features. “You are a fine priestess. It is the title you deserve.”

She huffed, embarrassed at the praise. “Right. Well, don’t expect me to call you  _ Lord  _ or whatever.”

The smile widened. “That’s alright. You don’t have to.” 

She shuffled her feet, trying to find her words. Miroku waited patiently. Like a warm hand on her shoulder, Toga inched his presence closer to her. The sensation was enough to bolster her courage, and she cleared her throat. “So, uh, have you figured out what happened to you?”

The happiness faded somewhat from his features. “...I have been harboring some suspicions. I have very little evidence for them, however.” He sat down on a tree that had fallen near the road. “Was I sealed, I wonder? I had visited that village once before in my travels. That headman’s father was the one in charge, last I remember. And he himself was in his early adulthood… none of them even recognized me.”

“...No. You weren’t sealed. Just sent forward in time.”

“Ah. I see.” He dipped his head forward. His expression was half hidden, but the sorrow was clear. “Then my daughters were as well.”

Moroha felt her throat tighten. She had not been prepared for this type of conversation today. “Yeah.”  _ Or back into the past. Could be anywhere, really,  _ she didn’t add. After a moment of silence that echoed far too loudly, she felt compelled to add, “But, I’m gonna save them, you know.” He looked shocked at that, and the change in atmosphere kept her talking. “My friends and I are super tough. We can handle it. So don’t make that face, okay?”

He let out a shaky laugh. “Thank you, Lady Moroha. May I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“You said that I reminded you of someone, back in the woods.”

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Oh, yeah, I did. Thought you didn’t really process that. Yeah, I know your kid. Hisui.”

Miroku practically sagged with relief. “Then my brother was able to get him out in time.”

For a moment, Moroha wasn’t sure who he meant, but she quickly perked up. “Oh! Kohaku! Yeah, Kohaku is doing good too. He’s the leader of the new demon slayers. Hisui works under him. I haven’t seen ‘em in action a ton, but my friends have trained with them and say they’re really great fighters.”

“I see. That’s good to hear.” Miroku looked a bit lost in all the information, but after a beat his eyes refocused on her. “I have another question, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, but then we need to get moving! I don’t want to be dragging you around after me if we get swarmed by demons again!”

“I understand. I’ll keep it brief.” He leaned forward. “Your parents are clearly Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. So why are you traveling alone? I find it hard to believe that the two of them would let their daughter travel so far on her own.”

_ Oh crap. Oh CRAP. Gramps?! What do I do?! _

_ Tell the truth? _

_ How much of the truth?! Uncle  _ just _ said- _

_ I don’t know! Enough that he stops prodding at us with his powers!  _ Toga’s voice held an unusually graceless edge to it.

_ He’s staring at us!  _ Moroha shrieked.

_ I can see that! _

Miroku squinted at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Are you- Lady Moroha, are you channeling a spirit? Your soul-”

“Demons! Hundreds of demons, on their way, right now!” Moroha interrupted in a hysterical tone as Toga scrambled to mask his presence once more. She leapt forward and dragged Miroku to his feet. “So sad, no time for talking, off we go!”

He gave her a very flat look. “There aren’t any demons in the area except for you, my lady.”

“Yet.”

He dug his heels into the ground, refusing to be pulled along. “Something happened to them.”

“Yeah, obviously, the same thing that happened to you!”

He looked baffled. “The enemy used the same trick twice? And it worked?”

“What?! No! Just once! Come on, at least walk a little!”

Still not moving, he raised his voice to be heard over her. “Lady Kagome wasn’t even pregnant! So how could they have vanished, and yet you’re still here?”

Moroha leapt up and grabbed the man’s robe, pulling him down to be eye level with her. “Stop. Asking. Questions. Please!” she begged. “I’m not trying to keep you in the dark, but there are some things I’ve promised not to talk about just yet and I really can’t go back on that! You’re my mom and dad’s friend, right? Just trust me on this, okay?!”

Miroku didn’t look happy, and Moroha feared he would continue to badger her for answers. But to her relief, he nodded. “I apologize.” His voice came out a little hoarse. “I shouldn’t have pried so much.”

She rubbed her eyes. “I get it. I would want answers too, if I were in your place. I just- can’t right now. Honestly, I don’t have them all myself yet. I did mean it when I said I’d save everyone, though. Don’t go telling anyone about my parents, okay? Especially not my friends!”

He closed his eyes and let out a long exhale. When he opened them once more, he seemed to be a bit more composed. “I won’t. I am curious about something, though. This isn’t something you have to answer if you don’t wish to.”

“Okay, but then we  _ actually  _ have to get moving.”

“Yes, of course. You said that you couldn’t tell me everything because you promised someone you wouldn’t. Who would that be? Is it Kohaku?”

“Kohaku?” Moroha waved a hand. “No way, he has no clue who I am. It’s, uh, my uncle. And I’m only telling you that because you’d find out sooner or later anyways that the pearls didn’t get him.”

Miroku's eyes went comically wide. “Sesshomaru? Inuyasha’s daughter, conspiring with Lord Sesshomaru? _ ” _ When she nodded, he all but doubled over, shoulders shaking with laughter. “How- how times have changed.” he managed to choke out.

There wasn’t much time for merriment after that reprieve. Despite the brisk pace they had resumed at, in the evening they were spotted by a small pack of roving demons. After that the attacks became ceaseless. The only way the pair could make any progress at all was by breaking into an all out run at the close of every encounter before they were inevitably dragged to a halt again. As an additional thorn in the side, it was a new moon, so once night fell, it became incredibly difficult for Miroku to run quickly in the blanketing darkness, and even Moroha found herself stumbling over the occasional twisted tree root or protruding stone.

Not wanting to lead an entire horde of demons directly towards the village, they instead chose to loop around the perimeter, with Moroha firing a star-bright sacred arrow high into the air in an attempt to catch the eyes of the demon slayers that would likely be on patrol. Miroku was doing surprisingly well keeping up with her considering his numerous, barely healed injuries, but as time wore on his breathing became more unsteady.

“If I had more energy, I could make another barrier,” Miroku huffed. “Unfortunately, that isn’t an option right now.”

Moroha, who had been resting with her hands on her knees, perked up. “Maybe I could do that! I’ve never made a barrier before, but if you show me how, I might be able to manage it!”

Miroku looked enthusiastic about the idea, and at his request, they set about searching for a suitable location to hide.

In that moment, luck seemed to be in their favor, because they didn’t have to hunt long before finding a small cave tucked behind the curve of a brook. Reaching into his sleeve, Miroku drew out a few of his sutras.

“Until these are infused with sacred power, they are nothing more than scraps of paper,” he explained as she examined them closely. “You only need a little to destroy lesser demons, but this type of barrier requires far more, since we will be using it both as a ward and to conceal our presence.”

“Right!” Moroha adhered the wards to the perimeter of the cave before taking a steadying breath. Upon her exhale, she released her energy in the same way that she would if she were firing an arrow, and the sutras flared to life.

“Perfect.” Miroku breathed, eyes shining. 

Moroha rubbed the bridge of her nose as they entered, trying not to look too pleased with herself. “Yeah, well, hopefully we won't have to hide out here too long. The demon slayers should be on their way soon.” As she watched Miroku tuck away the remaining sutras, Moroha was struck with an impulse.  _ What do you think, Gramps? Would that be useful? _

_ It certainly couldn’t hurt to learn a new skill.  _ Toga said thoughtfully.  _ You are already powerful as it is, but you may be able to acquire additional funds with such an ability. _

_ Wait, wait, what? Seriously?! _

_ Seriously,  _ he confirmed, amused.  _ Are you really so surprised? Humans gladly part with their coin if it means they and their families can rest safely. You have seen sutras used as both a weapon and a means to enforce a barrier, but they can be used to ward off demonic forces as well. Think of it as a spiritual incarnation of those repellents the demon slayers use. _

Moroha sat bolt upright, eyes shining. “Hey, Miroku! Any chance you could show me how to make those sutra things?”

Miroku’s face softened at the request. “I would be honored to teach you, Moroha. You certainly have the talent for it. What has you so interested, might I ask? Your mother never asked to learn such a thing, so I assumed you would have no need for it either.”

A sheepish giggle escaped her. “Oh, I don’t really need it. I’ve gotten along just fine with my sword and my bow. I just, you know… was hoping I could sell them to rich lords? And make lots of money?”

For a moment, Moroha worried that she had said the wrong thing, as his face went totally slack from surprise. But before she could backpedal, an expression of almost maniacal glee formed, and he grasped her shoulders.

“It would seem we are cut from the same cloth, my lady!”

_ Oh no.  _ Toga whispered.

“I shall show you every trick I know! It is the least I can do for the daughter of my dear friends. Now, your parents may not approve, but what they don’t know can’t hurt them, right?”

Moroha nodded rapidly. “Right!”

_ Princess. When I said this would be helpful for making money, I did not mean extortion. _

“And really, many of these lords have too much on their hands anyways. Is it not an act of compassion to relieve them of such worldly burdens?” Miroku pressed his hands over his heart and sighed dramatically.

With stars in her eyes, Moroha leaned forward. “I never thought of it that way!”

_ Monk, I don’t have hands but I WILL strangle you… _

Miroku shivered. “Lady Moroha, are you quite certain that there isn’t a specter haunting you? I just felt a menacing presence.”

She just laughed, patting his arm with perhaps a little too much force if the way he winced was any indication. “Nah, you’re imagining it! So, come on! Show me!”

While Toga was miffed at the idea of the delinquent monk being a bad influence on his granddaughter, he couldn’t deny two simple facts. For one, he had admittedly been the one to bring money into the picture. But two, and more importantly, Moroha was radiant with joy as Miroku instructed her. So, not wanting to spoil her fun, Toga kept his grumbling to himself and settled in to keep watch at the mouth of the cave through the barrier. There was still a surprising number of demons outside searching for them. Regardless, the barrier held strong.

Trying to ascertain what time it was, Toga peered at the sky. It was still quite dark out, so it would likely be a few more hours before the sun rose.

A glint caught his attention. He watched as Kohaku, with the speed and deadly grace of a viper, decapitated an unsuspecting demon. Setsuna and Hisui followed closely on his heels.

Toga gave their soul bond a gentle tug to catch Moroha’s attention. “Oh!” she hopped to her feet. “Looks like they’re here! We’ll work more on this later.” Skipping to the entrance, Moroha poked her head through the barrier. “Hey, guys!” She withdrew as a demon snapped at her, bouncing comically off the field.

“A barrier!” Setsuna breathed. “That’s perfect! Kirara, bring Towa! Moroha, let us through, please!”

Moroha squeaked in surprise, but didn’t have time to demand for clarification as Kirara entered her line of sight, carrying the unusually dark-haired form of Towa on her back. Setsuna swung herself up alongside her twin, and the three made a beeline for the cave. Raising her hands, Moroha repressed the energy flow for just a moment, allowing them entry.

Towa slid off Kirara’s back, face red with mortification. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. This has never-”

Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by Kirara, who let out a deafening yowl as she charged at Miroku, colliding with him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Shifting into her smaller form, she dove into his lap, mewing and pawing at him elatedly.

“I missed you too!” He laughed, scratching the cat demon’s ears.

Towa stammered, sheepishness morphing into bewilderment. Setsuna seemed similarly confused, but she shook it off quickly. “Moroha, Kirara, look after Towa!” She barked as she spun and sprinted back to her comrades.

“Setsuna!” Towa called after her twin, “Be careful!” Setsuna didn’t turn, and Towa wilted a little bit. “Jeez…” Shuffling her feet and looking a little awkward, Towa turned to Moroha and smiled. “Hey Moroha, good to see you. It’s handy that you can make barriers like this.”

Moroha puffed out her chest proudly. “Just learned it tonight! Miroku taught me!”

From his position on the ground, Miroku was unable to bow, so he inclined his head in greeting instead. Towa waved. “Nice to meet you, Miroku! My name is Towa. I promise I’m not usually this useless.”

With a small smile, Miroku shook his head. “It is something all half demons endure, and there is no shame in relying on your friends.” At Towa’s shocked expression, his brow furrowed. “Did you not know this?” His eyes flicked to Moroha, who shrugged, just as confused as he was. “Haven’t you always turned human on the new moon?”

“No? Or at least, I don’t think so…” Towa stared at her hands. “Setsuna is still a demon, and she didn’t know what was happening to me, so I don’t think she’s gone through this before either.”

Miroku stared at her for a moment before rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru; of course his children would break all known half demon conventions. As soon as the sun rises you’ll be back to normal, just have patience.”

Sure enough, the very second that dawn broke and Towa’s hair began to glow white, she was out of the cave, sprinting to her twin’s side. Moroha, tired from the long journey, contented herself with testing out her sutras, popping out of the barrier now and again to toss them at demons who wandered too close. But really there was no need; while there were many demons, they simply couldn’t hold a candle to the overwhelming force of the demon slayers.

When Kohaku motioned that the coast was clear, Moroha helped Miroku to his feet once more. He was still holding Kirara and was idly stroking her fur in what appeared to be a relaxed manner. But Moroha, who had spent so much time with Sesshomaru, had grown quite good at reading subtle body language. In her eyes, the man was practically radiating anxiety. She elbowed him.

“They’ll be happy to see you.”

Kirara echoed the sentiment with a cheerful meow, which made his smile, albeit fleetingly. Miroku took a deep breath and nodded at Moroha, and they both crossed the threshold.

There was a resounding moment of stunned silence before Kohaku let out a whoop of joy, nearly tackling Miroku in a hug. “Brother! It’s you, I can’t believe it!”

“I can hardly believe it myself, to be honest. If it weren’t for this headache I’d think I were dreaming,” Miroku chuckled.

Kohaku beamed at him before calling over his shoulder, “Hisui, come here! It’s your father!”

The younger demon slayer’s body jolted in surprise. “My- wait, what?!”

Laughing, Kohaku ran to loop his arm around his nephew’s shoulder, directing him over to his long lost father. It was the most animated Moroha had ever seen the chief. Miroku smiled tenderly at his son, who, despite being completely lost and bewildered, smiled back bashfully. They exchanged a few quiet words before embracing, and in that moment Moroha felt an odd pang in her heart that felt unsettlingly like jealousy, but she aggressively suppressed the sensation and turned away to give the family a little privacy.

“I can’t believe you just… found Hisui’s papa. What are the odds?” Towa, now that she had regained her powers, had regained her sunny disposition once more, and she regarded the reunion with shining eyes.

Before Moroha had a chance to respond, Setsuna cut in. “ _ I _ can’t believe you went off on your own.”

Moroha puffed up in anger at that. “What’s that supposed to mean? I do what I want! Besides, you’ve ditched me before, too!”

Setsuna glowered. “Not while being pursued by an entire army of demons.”

The anger dissipated almost as quickly as it came. “Yeah, okay. Well, I didn’t know there’d be that many,” she muttered sulkily.

Towa, unable to resist a pouting face, began to soothingly pat her on the head, which Moroha leaned into. Setsuna sighed and turned away, looking somewhat chagrined. “Next time we go together,” she said firmly. She eyed them defensively, as if waiting for protests.

Instead, she was met with two voices, happily chorusing, “Okay!”

Setsuna’s cheeks turned pink.

The day that followed was a joyous one, as the village welcomed Miroku back once more. Toga was glad to see everyone so merry, so he made sure to keep his presence and thoughts as closed off from Moroha as possible. He didn’t want to ruin her well-earned fun with his own anxieties.

His fretting was back in full force. Or perhaps he was sensing an omen of some sort. In hindsight, something about the army of demons that had pursued them had seemed odd.

There had been many of them, to be sure. But they had been terribly weak and easily disposed of. If someone had truly wanted Miroku dead so badly that they would send an army to finish him off, why were stronger demons not chosen to lead the charge? Or one of the four perils?

Why did he have the sinking feeling that someone had been testing them?

More questions, and still no answers. This couldn’t continue. He was tired of the enemy continuously being two steps ahead. It was time to visit Mikoto. He just hoped that she would be more willing to explain than her son had been.


End file.
